legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Origami Tobiichi
Origami Tobiichi (鳶一 折紙 Tobiichi Origami) is one of the main female characters of the Date A Live series. She is a highly intelligent classmate of Shido who is athletic, "beautiful", and the most famous person in Shido's school. Summary Origami is a top student in her school in terms of academics and sports. Of course, none of the student body and facility members know that she is a member of the AST, with a few exceptions unknown to her. Origami is a very skilled wizard but can lose herself in her emotions when it comes to dealing with Spirits in combat. For unknown reasons, Origami is romantically interested in Shido. Her devotion towards him causes her to develop stalking habits such as sniffing his gym clothes. Shido is also the only person not related to any military institutions who know that Origami is part of the AST. After being transformed into a Spirit by Phantom, she realizes that Phantom is the Spirit that made Kotori into a Spirit. She concludes that Phantom probably killed her parents on the same day and travels to the past with the help of Kurumi to save them. She attacked Phantom soon after but finds out that their battle caused the attack that killed her parents. She then realized that the enemy who killed her parents was herself all along. The realization pushed her into the abyss of despair, creating the negative emotions that caused her to inverse as the time-traveling ended. Appearance Origami has the look of a young, attractive female with blue eyes, and short, silvery-white hair arranged in a bob cut with three hair-clips in the right part of her hair. After becoming a Spirit, the color of her eyes turned from blue to light blue and white. In the new timeline, Origami is initially shown with much longer hair reaching down to her waist, before cutting it back down to its usual length after having her Spirit powers sealed. She usually wears the Raizen High girl uniform like her female classmates when at school. Origami's height is stated to be 152cm, and her three sizes are B75/W55/H79. In her AST Combat Wiring Suit, Origami's appearance is more fierce. She does not wear her hair clips; instead, a pair of sensors are attached to her hair with armor covering her from her shoulders to her hands, as well as a part of her body and legs except for her thighs. Her chest is visible at the top of the transparent suit that reveals her belly. Origami's Astral Dress resembles a wedding dress, reflecting on her childhood dream of wanting to be a cute bride. In this form, she wears a golden crown with a white veil attached to it. She has a white bow with a gem attached to her neck. Additionally, there are gold extensions attached to both her hips and forearms. The edges of her skirt fold together like flower petals, while the tips of her skirt are also gold in color. Relationships Gallery Origami2.png Origami_Spirit_Form.png Origami_Inverse_Form.png Origami_Tobiichi.jpg Aya and Origami.png|"Aya Shameimaru and Origami Tobiichi" Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters from the Date A Live universe Category:White Haired Characters Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Enemies of Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Rivals Category:Love rivals Category:Reformed Villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Military Characters Category:Spirits Category:Former Humans